Time For Plan B
by runswithsquirls
Summary: *Chapter 1 is done* Gohan finally goes to a normal school, but why is he so worried about a certain dark-haired girl discovering his secrets? And what's all this about a field trip? FIND OUT, ON THE NEXT DRAGON BALL Z! Or just read the story. Seriously just read it
1. Day One

**FIRST OF ALL, PLEASE DON'T REVIEW THIS UNTIL AT LEAST THE FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**All right first chapter is done! Don't worry, the other ones won't drag out as long i just wanted to introduce all the important characters in this chapter and it took a while since, once again, it's my first story ever. just be patient, it will develop pretty clearly the next few chapters.  
**

**Also, I plan on making this story very long, like over 100,000 maybe like 30 chapters, so try to be as patient as you can hehe.**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The comforter shifted slightly as a low groan could be heard from underneath them.

_BEEP BEEP BE-_

In a flash, the irritating alarm clock was sent across the bedroom by a swift punch from the stirring creature in the bed.

The day had finally arrived. A day that every sane person to walk the earth had come to dread with the entirety of their being. A day when lives went from being carefree and joyful, to gray and depressing. Teenagers and children all over Satan City shudder at what this day would bring, as if it were the reincarnation of Cell. Alas, they should have no such luck, for today was the start of something far more horrible than that hideous green monster that the world's hero, Hercule Satan, had viciously pummeled: It was the first day of school.

Never before had Videl been more annoyed with the annoying sound that aroused her from her slumber. It seems that last night's hostage situation at the bank had worn her out more than she had previously imagined, not to mention the fact that it wasn't resolved until almost 2 AM. Still, she couldn't help but be pleased with herself for taking out the goons in what was almost a record time for her. 'I should pat myself on the back for that later' she thought to herself.

In a rush, she hurried out of the warmth of her bed and rushed to the bathroom in order to catch a quick shower before the first day of her Junior year officially started. It's not that she hated school, she actually enjoyed some classes and was number one in her class as far as grades go, but she was unamused by the fact that all of the students wanted so desperately to be her friend only because she was 'the daughter of Hercule Satan.' She sighed, she knew that it would be nearly impossible to ever change that title.

As she got dressed in her usual attire, baggy white T-shirt and black knee-length shorts, she glanced at the backup clock on her wall. 7:05 AM.

"Perfect" she said to herself. That gave her just enough time to make a quick patrol around the city before school started. Yelling goodbye to her father, she hurried down the stairs and out the door. After activating her jet copter capsule, she leaped into the cockpit and navigated away from the mansion.

* * *

"GOHANGOHANGOHANGETUPRIGHTNOWMOMSAYSYOUHAVETOGETUP BEFOREWECANEATBREAKFASTGOHANHURRYUPCOMEONBIGBROTHE R!" Goten spat out while jumping on his brothers stomach.

Gohan grabbed the chibi by his shirt and threw him at the wall, hoping that his brother would give up. No such luck today for the 18 year old half-saiyan. Just before his brother could climb back on top of him, he grabbed his warm blanket and calmly threw it over Goten's head.

"I'm up, I'm up." he stated groggily while forcing his eyes to open one at a time.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Just as soon as she got the words out, ChiChi's sons came barreling into the dining room at inhuman speeds. If there was one thing that motivated a saiyan like nothing else, it was food. Piles and piles of breakfast grub were awaiting the two boys, enough to feed an army of 100 hungry soldiers. They attacked the food, cleaning the plates in under ten minutes.

"Go get ready for school Gohan, I will not have my little boy be late on his very first day of high school!" ChiChi was practically jumping with joy at the thought of her son making friends his own age.

Gohan was too terrified to try and talk her out of making him go. After all, the first time he had rejected the idea he had gotten blind sided by his mother's favorite weapon: her Frying Pan. He shuddered as the memory crept back into his head, all the while making his way back to his room to get ready as his mother wished.

He threw on some clothes that would hide his body well, he didn't need everyone at school staring at his well sculpted chest the entire day. He hoped that he would be able to retain a low profile, so being the most ripped kid in school didn't sound too appealing to him. He ended up going with a white, baggy long sleeved shirt and orange sweatpants. He covered the shirt with the school vest that had an OSH pin attached to it.

Goten walked into the room with his head hung low just as Gohan had finished getting his bag ready.

"Big brother, do you have to go?" he whimpered.

"Aww come on, squirt, it won't be that bad. I'll only be gone for a few hours, and then we can play as much as you want when I get home today. How does that sound, huh?"

"YAY! Gohan's gonna play! Can I invite Trunks over too?" The frown that had crept onto the chibi's face was instantly replaced with a huge grin as he looked at his brother with admiring eyes.

Gohan chuckled. "Sure squirt, as long as you be good for mom, and no destroying the house alright?"

Goten vigorously nodded his head and ran out the room. Just as Gohan was walking out the door his mom started singing something about grandkids. He dismissed the thought and flew in the direction of Satan City. It would take him about 20 minutes to get to Satan City from his house, which was about 300 miles away, so he would get there just in time to get his schedule and make it to his first class.

* * *

As he was about to enter his city, he glanced down and saw a comotion outside of the bank. He saw three men in ski masks carry large bags filled with something. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was going on, so he decided he would fly down and handle the situation. 'How do I do this without revealing my identity though?' He quickly decided that he would go super and prayed to Dende that nobody would see through the disguise.

The men were about to make it into the truck when a golden flaming kid came crashing down on the hood of the getaway truck. They all smirked.

"Look what we got here, boys" the tallest one said, " a kid trying to save the day. I got news for ya kid, we have guns and we most certainly aren't afraid of using them on a punk like you. So just get off the truck and we'll be on our way without you having a problem, got it?"

Gohan phased out of view, causing the criminals to go wide-eyed. The two in back were simultaneously punched in their faces by the golden boy. The one in front immediately turned around and started firing after he realized his comrades were down. He trembled when he saw that none of the bullets had made a scratch on the kid.

"Wha- What are you, some kind of fre-" Before he finished his sentence his face was rammed with an elbow and he flew back 50 feet, unconscious.

Quickly, Gohan flew off on to one of the rooftops and powered down. "I sure hope nobody saw who I was down there, that could be trouble. I know! I'll go talk to Bulma after school today and find out if she could help me out with this little problem." He was whispering to himself on his way to school. He decided to land in a nearby ally and walk the rest of the way so nobody would see him.

* * *

As he entered the school, he ran to the admissions office to get his schedule. He quickly went to the receptionists desk. "Hello, I'm Son Gohan, the new student. I came to get my schedule." She handed him the piece of paper and he walked to where his first classroom was. He ran into the teacher just as he was arriving.

"Oh hello, you must be the new student, Son Gohan. I am Mr. Konkichi, your teacher for this class. Now, let me go in first, and then you can come in and introduce yourself when I give you the signal."

"OK th- that sounds fine to me." Gohan nervously replied. Mr. K walked into the classroom.

"Ok class, I am excited to announce that we have ourselves a new student," he signaled for Gohan to come in. "I am very pleased to say that he recieved perfect scores on all of his entrance exams. You all might be able to learn a thing or two from this young man."

"H- Hi everyone, I'm Gohan, nice to meet you all." He said while rubbing the back of his neck and giving the famous Son Grin.

"Alright, go find a seat now and we will begin the lesson for today." The teacher said. A blonde girl in the top row started waving her hands at him.

"Hey there cutie, there is a seat up here next to me!" Gohan blushed, but complied to sitting next to her.

"Hi, my name is Erasa" she then pointed to the boy and girl sitting next to her, "These are my friends. The blonde one is Sharpner, he is a bit of a jerk but you'll get used to him" she said.

"Hmph, nerd..." He mumbled. Erasa gave him a sharp jab to the gut before turning back to Gohan.

"And the girl with the pig tails and dark hair sitting next to me here is Videl, but I'm sure you already knew that" She giggled.

"Huh? Why should I know that, is she famous or something?" He asked, completely confused. The three students looked at him, and saw on his face that he really was clueless as to who she was. This was a new feeling for Videl.

"Wait, you really don't know who I am?" Videl asked.

"S-Sorry, but I can't say that I do." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. He was getting a little nervous from the dumbfounded stares they were giving him.

"Well maybe this will clear things up a little. My name is Videl Satan, I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan. You know, the guy that saved the world by beating Cell." Videl stated proudly. She was sure that that would make him start drooling over her, but was yet again surprised when she saw him trying to hold back laughter.

"HEY, what's so funny, huh?" She demanded. She was starting to get a little angry with this new kid.

"What? Oh, n-nothing is funny at all. Gee, it must be so cool to have a father as strong as yours" He tried to make it sound as convincing as possible. Hercule was nothing but an eccentric oaf. Videl was glaring daggers at him, obviously not buying it, and he was getting a little uncomfortable.

Sharpner butted in, "I'm Hercule's star pupil at the dojo, too, so don't even think about messing with me, cuz I ain't afraid to kick your ass."

"Excuse me, but if you are done talking up there then I would like to get on with my lesson!" The teacher yelled up at them. They didn't speak for the rest of the class period, but Gohan couldn't help but feel someone's eyes piercing his soul.

Erasa glanced between her best friend and her new friend. The gears in her head were working hard, trying to piece together this new information. A devilish grin slowly crept onto her face, but nobody noticed.

He quickly went to find his locker after the bell rang. When he got there, a certain raven-haired girl walked up and opened the locker next to his.

"So Gohan, you never told us where you were from, or really anything about you for that matter. So who is 'Son Gohan'?" She asked with a little bit of hostility still in her voice.

"Umm, well I live near Mt. Paozu over in the 439 Area-"

"What? But that's almost 500 miles away, it would take over two hours to get here with the fastest jet on the market!" She blurted out. 'Why would he come so far every day for school?' The question raced through her head.

"Uhh y-yeah I guess it would." _Come on Gohan, think! _"W-Well, my mom knows some people who work for C-Capsule Corp. so I'm testing out a knew prototype that's really fast." Gohan said, almost too quickly. He could almost feel the nervousness radiating from his body.

Videl could feel it too, and got very suspicious. 'That doesn't make any sense, how would a family that lives in the mountains know someone that high up at Capsule Corp.? I will get the truth out of you Gohan, one way or another' She thought. Even though she didn't believe him, she stormed off to her next class without interrogating him further.

Gohan soon became aware that he, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa had every single class together. Even though he really didn't like the fact that Videl was hostile towards him, he knew his mother would kill him if he didn't make any friends. Weighing his options, he quickly realized that this was going to be a looooong school year.

* * *

Lunch was soon upon them, and they all walked to the cafeteria together...or so they thought. As soon as they were about to get their lunches, Videl sensed that something was missing. She looked around and found out what it was, not to her surprise.

"Hey guys did you see where Gohan went?" She asked. The two blondes blinked once and then looked around to find that the new boy was, indeed, missing. They shook their heads, they didn't know he had left either. This only made Videl more curious and frustrated.

"I'm going to go look for him. Something about him seems a little off, like he isn't telling us everything you know? I'll meet up with you guys after lunch." With that, Videl went back to look for their new comrade.

After searching for the better part of an hour, she decided to quit the search. She started to become infuriated that she couldn't find him, since she had plenty of questions for him. Starting with how they knew someone at Capsule Corp. Their next class was gym so she decided to head to the lockerroom to get ready.

* * *

Gohan flew at top speed towards Capsule Corp. to ask Bulma if she could help him with some sort of disguise so nobody would see who he really was while fighting crime. He originally hoped that he could help the city out a little by dealing with the criminals on his downtime, so that at least he was doing something constructive.

"At least it's better than studying!" he said to himself.

He sensed Bulma's ki in her lab once he got within distance to feel her energy. He wanted to make this as quick as possible so he could get back to school before his next period, or else he knew his mother would kill him. Not to mention the fact that he didn't get anything to eat for lunch, he didn't want this day to get any worse.

"Hey Bulma I have a question for you."

She jumped, surprised by the sudden appearance of a person in her personal lab. "Oh! Oh, hey Gohan it's just you. You scared the daylights out of me!" she exclaimed "But go ahead, ask away."

"Can you make me a...sort of...disguise? I stopped a robbery over in Satan City this morning, but i had to go super so that nobody would recognize me. It would make things a lot easier if I didn't have to do that every time trouble was around...you know?" He asked in his most polite tone.

"Sure Gohan I guess I can. So you plan on playing super hero often huh?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I need something to do in my downtime, so why not help out the city a little?" He smiled.

"You are so much like your father, so noble and brave. He would be proud of you Gohan." She said reassuringly.

"Thanks Bulma. I gotta head back to school now, but I'll be over afterwards to pick it up. Later!" With that he was on his way back to Orange Star High.

When he arrived he immediately headed for the men's lockerroom, hoping he wasn't late. I t turns out, the bell hadn't even rung yet, there were still about three minutes. Gohan quickly got dressed and waited for the rest of the class to enter the gym.

*ABOUT THREE MINUTES LATER..."

"Hey guys." Gohan greeted his friends as they walked into the gym.

"Gohan where the hell have you been the past hour?" Videl practically screamed at him.

"Wh-What do you mean Videl?" he tried to sound innocent. Nobody bought it.

"Videl here has been looking for you the entire lunch hour, and she didn't even wait for me to tell her about my date first, so you better explain yourself Gohan!"

Apparently Erasa was just as mad as Videl. 'Oh great, now I have two angry girls on my hands.' he thought to himself.

"I don't know why my babe would be looking for a nerd like you any-OOF!" Sharpner received a strong punch to the gut.

"I am not your babe Sharpner, and don't ever call me that again." Videl was steaming now.

"Well if you must know, I decided to eat my lunch on the roof so I could get some fresh air." he lied, hoping to sound truthful.

"I went up to the roof, Gohan, and I didn't see you at all!" Videl was giving him a glare so terrifying that Vegeta would be proud.

"Well did you check behind the door?" He was getting desperate now.

"Well no...I-"

Bingo. "Yup that's where I was. The whole time, just eating my food." He laughed while rubbing the back of his neck, finally finding his way out of that situation.

"Fine Gohan, I'll accept that answer for now, but next time I'm going to check EVERYWHERE. So don't think you'll be able to hide from me again!" Videl was still angry, but now it was at herself for giving Gohan an out. Still, she backed off a little.

"Alright class," the teacher started, "I want to start this class off on a good note, unlike many of your other teachers, so I'm going to let you choose the activity. Now, how many of you want to play dodgeball today?" Everyone in the class raised their hands. That is, everyone except Gohan.

"Hehe, look nerdboy doesn't want to play a physical game. Typical." Sharpner sneered.

'Oh man I don't want to hurt anyone, I guess I'll just stay in the back.' Gohan decided.

"Alright here are the teams: Sharpner, Erasa, Marker, Joshua, Andy, and Emily on one team. Videl, Ashton, Gohan, Neal, Henry, and Ivy on the other team." He looked over the two teams. "Ready? DODGEBALL!" And with that, the war had begun.

After about five minutes only four people remained. Gohan and Videl on one team, and Sharpner and Marker on the other. Videl charged, catching Marker offguard with a low shot to his legs, eliminating him. Sharpner took that opportunity to knock out Videl, however, leaving only him and Gohan.

"Hehe, want to give up and save yourself the embarassment nerd?" Sharpner sneered.

"Come on Gohan, you can do it!" Videl cheered from the sideline.

Sharpner cocked his arm back for the kill shot. However, Gohan's martial arts instincts took over at the motion of his opponent. The ball left Sharpner's hand and flew towards him with incredible speed, but at that moment Gohan had already turned sideways. He did a backflip to avoid the hit, his entire body arching over the ball by only a few inches. Immediately after landing he throws a rocket straight towards the boy's exposed gut, getting a direct hit as well as causing Sharpner to double over in pain.

The rest of the students were stunned, with silence filling the room until...

"WOOO YEAH GO GOHAN!" Erasa shouted. Everyone else blinked, but soon after joined in the cheers as well.

"Wow Gohan, where did that move come from?" Videl questioned.

"Heh, I guess I just got lucky." He said as he flashed her the Son Grin.

"Oh come on, Gohan, you know I don't believe that lie for a second. Now tell me how you reacted so fast, AND DON'T LIE TO ME THIS TIME!"

Gohan sweatdropped: he was stuck. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you. I might have had a tiny bit of Martial Arts training when I was younger, and I guess my instincts just sorta kicked in." Well he wasn't lying...just downplaying it a little. Ahem...excuse me: downplaying it a lot.

"What? How could a scrawny kid like you know anything about fighting?" Sharpner butted in after finally recovering.

"You shouldn't be surprised, Sharpner, with how hard he threw that ball at you." Videl retorted, much to the surprise of Gohan.

Erasa grinned widely...again. Nobody noticed...again. Now she was positive on what she had to do.

"Hmph." Sharpner grumbled at Videl. "Well I could still break you, in case you forgot I AM Hercule's #1 student." This was directed towards Gohan.

"Oh be nice Sharpie, Gohan hasn't done anything to you," Erasa said. "Besides, we can't have anything happen to someone as cute as him, right Videl?" Erasa giggled.

Gohan blushed, while Videl just rolled her eyes. True, he wasn't bad looking, but she had an image to protect.

"So anyway Gohan, who did you train under? Maybe I know him." Videl asked.

"I doubt that anyone would know him, I was sort of his only student." He couldn't tell them that he was trained by the Demon King Piccolo, they would freak. "Let's just say it wasn't exactly the ideal situation for me, since I wasn't a normal child."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, well, I just meant that there weren't many kids my own age out in the mountains, so the only people I really knew were my dad's friends." He needed to find a way out of this conversation immediately. "So, Erasa, what is there to do for fun around here anyway?"

"Gohan NOOOO!" Videl and Sharpner both shouted.

"OOOHH, I am so glad you asked!" Erasa squealed. By that time Videl was banging her head into the closest locker she could find.

The rest of the school day consisted of Erasa talking nonstop about shopping or the latest fashion or whatever. The other three were overjoyed when the final bell rang and she stopped talking.

"Hey Gohan, you want to come with us to shopping today?" Erasa asked.

"Sorry, I can't today. My mom wants me to be home early to help her with the chores."

"Aww, come on!" Erasa whimpered. She needed Gohan to be with them if her ingenius plan was going to work.

"Sorry, Erasa, maybe next time. Later guys!" He shouted as he rounded a building, disappearing instantly. 'Well at least mom will be happy that I made some friends.' He thought on his way to C.C.

* * *

"Hey Bulma, did you get that little project done that I asked for?" Gohan asked.

"I sure did kiddo, why don't you try it out?" She handed Gohan a watch looking device. "Just press that button there and watch the magic happen."

He did as instructed and a green costume engulfed his body, while an orange helmet with a black visor covered his head.

"This is...this is...AWESOME! Thanks Bulma, you really outdid yourself."

"No problem. Oh hey your mom called earlier, she said she wants you home ASAP today, she didn't tell me why though." Bulma said.

"Alright I better get home then. Thanks again!" He called as he flew out the nearest window towards his home.

* * *

An blue and orange blur attached itself to Gohan's leg the second he landed. "Gohan's home! Yay yay, can we play now Gohan? Trunks is here, too, he wants to go to the lake, but i told him we always go to the lake, and so then he said-"

"Woah calm down squirt, I just got home. I have to talk to mom first, but I'll be out as soon as she lets me alright?" Gohan chuckled as the little boy cheered and ran off somewhere in the woods.

"And just where have you been young man?" ChiChi asked in an eerily calm voice, worrying Gohan.

"Sorry I'm late, mom. I just stopped at Bulma's before I came home and lost track of time I guess." Gohan said with his usual grin. "She said you wanted to see me though?"

"Yes I did. So Gohan did you make a lot of new friends today?" Gohan could feel the tension in the air and knew he had to be very delicate with this situation.

"Well I don't know about a lot-" She looked ready to burst. "-BUT I did make at least 3 new friends today." Gohan quickly added. Sharpner was his friend right? Well close enough.

The second part calmed ChiChi instantly, and now she had a glow on her face. "Oh Gohan, I knew you could do it. Are any of them girls, son?"

Gohan thought he saw a twinkle in his mother's eye, but then dismissed it. "Well yeah, two of them are girls..." Looking back, he probably shouldn't have answered that question truthfully.

"Oh Gohan! I knew you would be such a ladies' man, just like your father. So when should I be expecting grandbabies then?"

"MOOOMMM!"

"Oh, honey I just want you to find a wonderful wife, my son deserves nothing but the absolute best!" ChiChi said.

"heh, of course mom... Well I promised Goten I would go play with him and Trunks, so I should probably get going. We'll be back in a few hours!" Gohan told her.

About three hours later, the tall young man came back inside carrying two sleeping children on either of his shoulders. He gently tucked them into the bunk bed that was in Goten's room, and silently went to his own room to get himself some shuteye. The day wasn't as much of a disaster as he had previously imagined, and he was actually kind of looking forward to tomorrow.

A certain 'guardian of the Earth' couldn't wait for tomorrow either, as he had a very 'special' surprise for the teenage demi-saiyan.


	2. Dende's Revenge

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT**

**Thank you to anyone who actually likes this, even though there will only be a few of you. Enjoy your lives.**

* * *

The next morning, Gohan quickly got dressed and left without saying a word to his mother or brother. ChiChi, of course, was infuriated by this, but he knew she would calm down before he got home. Hopefully... *shudder*

There was just something about today that made Gohan a little nervous. He didn't know why, but he felt like something big was going to happen today. He just prayed that it was going to be something good.

_Somewhere high above the Earth, the Guardian of the planet was laughing his head off._

When Gohan had arrived on the outskirts of Satan City, he heard an explosion. He followed the smoke and arrived at a bank surrounded by police officers. There was a big hole blown into the side of the building, and a couple of thugs were shooting machine guns at the cops through it. His eyes shifted towards a yellow jet copter that had made its way to the scene, and he saw a young girl with raven colored hair sprinting to the building.

She could get herself killed! Gohan used this opportunity to test out his new outfit, he pressed the button and flew straight down to the bank entrance. Once inside, he was surprised by what he saw. The girl had made short work of the goons that guarded the lobby, and was now headed for the safe. Once Gohan reached the safe, however, he was stunned by what he saw.

* * *

Videl's morning was going somewhat similar to Gohan's. Except she didn't just have a feeling something big was going to happen, she KNEW something was happening. And she could assure you, it was anything but 'good'. After her dad told her what he and the Briefs family had planned, she stormed out of the house infuriated. School was going to be a bitch today.

_BEEP BEEP_

"What is it chief?"

"Videl! There are some burglars at the bank, we need your help now!" Videl heard gunshots in the background.

"On my way chief!" Videl said as she jumped in her copter and flew towards the scene of the crime.

It was just a routine robbery, nothing she couldn't handle. She took out the lobby guards and then proceeded to the safe where the boss was. Everyone in the room had a machine gun and pointed it at the entrance where Videl was. She knew she was strong, but not even she could take a few bullets to the chest and survive it, heck nobody could.

Except for the people who could. She clenched her eyes shut as the bullets started to fly towards her, knowing that she wouldn't see tomorrow. However, she didn't feel anything penetrate her skin. Could they have missed? No, they were at point-blank range, not even an idiot could screw that up. She decided to peek one eye open and gasped. There was a man in a red cape with a black and orange helmet shielding her body with his, but the surprise was that he didn't have a scratch on him. The caped man opened his fists, only to reveal that he had somehow caught all of the bullets. All of the criminals were frozen to the spot, not able to move enough to reload and begin their next volley.

Before Videl could blink, all the men were knocked outside of the safe, unconscious. The police had moved into the building, and they handcuffed the limp bodies. She turned to the caped crusader. "Alright, mister, who are you?" she demanded with her finger in his face.

"Videl?" He said quizically. This is the first time he had seen her face, and he was shocked to say the least. "Why were you here, you could have been killed!"

"I do this sort of thing all the time, now tell me who you are!" She demanded once again. She was determined to find out who this guy was and how he could catch those bullets.

Gohan pondered this question for a little bit, but then came up with the perfect alias. "I am, THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" He boasted confidently.

"Great...Saiyaman?" Now Videl wished she hadn't asked, this guy was obviously a loon.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I have to get going. Good day, Miss Videl." He saluted and then disappeared. 'What is with that guy?' Videl thought as she flew off towards school.

Gohan had also just realized that he was late, so he made sure to get to class well before Videl.

"Sorry Mr. K, I had to-"

"Yes, yes, we all know about your little 'extra-cirriculars' Videl. Now please take a seat so I may continue my lesson." Mr. Konkichi instructed.

"Well at least now you aren't the only one who's late Gohan." Erasa giggled as Videl sat down.

"Wait, Gohan was late too? How come Gohan?" Videl was in interrogation mode. Today had been going too strangely for her liking, and nothing else was going to surprise her for the rest of it.

"I guess I just slept in a little on accident." Gohan told her, avoiding eye contact. After this morning, he had to be extra cautious around Videl since he knows she helps with the crimefighting. Just like him. Oh boy.

"Now how come I find that hard to believe Mr. Perfect Scores?" Videl asked rhetorically before turning her attention to the lesson. It wasn't long before the teacher got an email and stepped out of class to read it. Sadly for Videl, she knew all too well what that email entailed, and it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Ahem well class I have some very exciting news for all of you about the rest of this year." The teacher started. "It seems as if you 30 fine young students have been chosen for the first annual 'Survival/Life Experience Field Trip'. I myself still don't understand all the details, but I do know that is has been sponsored by Capsule Corporation along with Hercule Satan. If I am correct, there will be a staff member here shortly to explain everything to you. Until then, chat amongst yourselves." He finished.

"A...field trip?" Gohan, Sharpner, and Erasa all asked. Videl was the only one who wasn't confused about the situation, but she was seething with anger so the trio decided to avoid her.

"A survival field trip, huh? Not exactly your forte, is it Books?" Sharpner asked.

"Well actually.." Gohan started before realizing that it probably wasn't the best idea to tell them about his early childhood. "...No. Not my strength at all." He put his hand behind his neck. "What do you make of it all Erasa?"

"I...don't know. But it better not interfere with my shopping schedule!" She screamed. Gohan and Sharpner looked at each other in mutual understanding of 'better stay away from the girls today'.

"Alright brats, listen up because I'm only going to tell you this once." A low, menacing voice said from the front of the room. Gohan froze, not wanting to look up. 'Dende, you are so dead...' His mind raced.

_Dende was now clapping like a retarded seel and rolling on the floor of the Lookout. Mr. Popo watched in horror._

"The woman has instructed me to inform you all that you will be spending the next five months under Capsule Corp supervision. Four months on the grounds, and one month in the wilderness, fending for yourselves. Don't worry, we will teach you all of the basics you need to survive before we drop you off, and we'll also make sure you don't die. Other than that, you will be on your own. We will be departing for CC tomorrow at precisely 8 AM, so do not be late. If it were up to me I would blow you all to smithereens right now, but my infernal chatterbox of a wife made me promise not to do so...today. Oh, and also, this will be 60% of your final grade for your senior year."

By this time Gohan had fallen out of his chair. This couldn't be happening, not to him. He had obeyed his mother, did all his homework, never lied to anyone...why was he being punished so severely. It wasn't fair!

"Make sure you have your parents sign these forms, or else you won't be able to go, meaning you will fail." He set the permission slips on a desk before turning and starting to leave. "Oh and one more thing: pick yourself up off the floor kakabrat." Vegeta grinned at Gohan before exiting the classroom.

Murmurs started to erupt in the classroom. Apparently Vegeta was famous for being, by far, the scariest person on the planet. He had destroyed enough military equipment, and threatened enough people to have everyone know vaguely who he is. Honestly, the only real thing people knew about his background was that he was the husband of Bulma Briefs, since he kept his public appearances to a minimum on her command.

"I get to meet Bulma Briefs..." Erasa said, still in shock from what just happened. Seconds later she passed out, becoming limp in her seat. Nobody noticed, however, because Gohan had his head in his arms contemplating suicide, Videl was still boiling with rage at her father, and Sharpner was too busy flexing his muscles in front of the other girls.

Immediately after school, Gohan raced towards the Lookout to give Dende a piece of his mind...or foot. Whichever came first. However, when he got there Dende was nowhere to be found. Popo told Gohan to check the kitchen, and he found a note on the refrigerator.

Dear Gohan,

Remember that time you put a skunk in my BEDROOM, and then made it spray over everything? Well, I guess you could say that payback is a bitch. Have fun on your little field trip btw, hope things turn out well for you!

Dende

P.S. I know they won't turn out well.

P.S.S I took a little vacation to Namek so I won't be back for a long long time. Don't miss me too much OK?

He couldn't believe what he was reading. Dende, his best friend, had done this to him on purpose. Everyone was out to get him, he couldn't trust anybody anymore. With that, he flew away from the Lookout.

"VEGETA!"

"What do you want, brat, I'm trying to train." Vegeta tried to hold back his grin as the half-saiyan burst through the gravity room doors.

"I need to beat something to a pulp, and I believe you volunteered earlier today with your little appearance at school." Energy was radiating off Gohan's body.

"HA! As if you could beat me. No spawn of that moron Kakarot could lay a hand on me, now if you'll excuse me I have some real training to get to." Vegeta knew this would get the boy's blood boiling. Oh how he loved to cause trouble.

Gohan instantly turned super and charged Vegeta, not giving him a chance to power up. Several hours later, Vegeta's broken and bloody body was carried out of the GR and thrown into a healing tank by Gohan, who didn't have a scratch on him. He then went home, not realizing what time it was.

*BANG* As soon as Gohan opened the door, he was on the ground in pain. His mother was towering over him with a frying pan in her hand. "SON GOHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She yelled. He should have known she would be angry, he was almost two hours late. "Don't worry though, I won't punish you. Goten ate your half of dinner so I believe that is punishment enough. Oh and Bulma called earlier today and told me everything that is going on at your school, so I want you to go upstairs and pack right now. This will be such a great way for you to meet new friends!" Now his mother seemed more excited than mad, it was amazing how fast she could change moods.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, defeated. Something was still bothering him though. "Where's Goten at?"

"He went to Bulma's place to play with Trunks. He won't be back until tomorrow night." His mom replied.

'Wonderful, that means the disastrous duo will be there when my class arrives tomorrow. Could this get any worse?' Gohan sighed as he went to pack. Right about then his stomach growled. 'Of course it could Gohan. What were you thinking?'

* * *

"Alright class, I'm going to pair you up." Krillin started. He was chosen as one of the instructors for the field trip, much to Gohan's dismay. Luckily, he hadn't been spotted yet, and it was gonna stay that way for as long as he could hide behind his bus seat. "Now listen up, the partner that I give you will be with you for the entire five month trip. No exchanges, no exceptions, so you better be good at making friends. Since there are an odd number of boys and girls, 15 of each, there will be only one co-ed group."

He started naming off pairs in alphabetical order until there were only two names left uncalled. "And the last pair will be Videl Satan and...oh boy this is too good to be true. Gohan, where are you at buddy?" Krillin couldn't be smiling any wider at this point.

"He's sitting back here with us Mr. Chestnut." Erasa blurted out pointing to Gohan, who was hitting his head on the window.

"Please, just call me Krillin. Now Gohan, I didn't know ChiChi sent you to high school!" Krillin was trying so hard to hold back his giggles. "Well you and Miss Videl are the co-ed group since your names were last on the list. Everyone get back to your gossip or whatever you kids do, we'll be at CC in about 45 minutes."

He maneuvered his way to the back of the bus where Gohan and his friends were sitting. "Hey, buddy, how you doing man?" He asked when he arrived.

"How do you know him Gohan?" Videl questioned. It was pretty strange that the famous martial artist Krillin would be acting like they were bestfriends if you asked her.

"Oh me and Gohan? We go way back! I knew him when he was just a toddler, since I'm his dad's best friend and all. We've had some pretty crazy adventures together, huh kid?" Krillin stated nonchalantly.

At this, Gohan stood up and dragged Krillin to the front where nobody could hear him. "Ok, look Krillin, I'm trying to be a normal kid here, so could you maybe not mention the fact that I am insanely strong or anything about me really?" He asked his old friend. Krillin just nodded in understanding, knowing that this was probably ChiChi's idea, and he did NOT want to mess with her. He still had the bruise from last time he didn't listen to her. He shuddered.

Gohan returned to his seat, wishing that the bus would go faster already. He had planned on only dealing with Vegeta on this trip, but now Krillin and who knows how many other of his friends would be there. Not to mention the fact that he had been paired with little miss interogator. Was there no end to the cruelty?

"Alright Gohan, since we are going to be partners for a long time apparently, we should probably get to know each other better. I say you start. How exactly do you know the famous fight Krillin Chestnut?" Videl asked first. None of this made any sense to her, Gohan lived secluded in the mountains so how could he know someone like Krillin?

Gohan sighed, knowing this wouldn't get any easier. "Well like he said, him and my dad used to be great friends, so we saw each other a lot." Gohan was careful not to say anything revealing.

"Your dad? Who is your dad? Will he be at the camp too? Is he a fighter?" She shot off question after question.

"Umm, no he won't be there. He's...he died seven years ago." Gohan's countenance became completely morbid. He hated talking about his father, especially since it was his fault that he was dead. He started to tear up and turned to face the window, blocking out everything else around him.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry..." Videl said, regretting that she had asked. She grew up without a mother, so she knew some of what Gohan was going through. Nobody deserved to lose a parent.

Sharpner and Erasa had just returned to the conversation, not knowing what had been just revealed. "Hey what's wrong with you cutie?" Erasa asked with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, nothing I guess I'm just tired that's all." Gohan responded, faking a smile. "I think I'm just gonna try to sleep for the rest of the trip guys." He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. They bought it and didn't bother him anymore, Erasa and Sharpner still being uninformed about his father.

'Wow I had no idea Gohan had been through something so horrible.' Videl thought. 'But how come he didn't want to tell Erasa and Sharpner the truth? Does it hurt him that much to talk about it?' She thought it best to leave him be for a little while, but she made a mental note to ask him about it later. She decided to take a nap as well, seeing as how it was still early morning and everyone was tired. It made for a shorter bus ride at least.

* * *

Gohan never did fall asleep, so it came as a surprise when he felt Videl's head slump onto his shoulder. He cautiously peeked an eye open, only to find that she was out cold. He shifted a little, trying not to disturb her, but clearly notifying that he was awake and aware of the situation. He couldn't just wake her up, could he? No, that would be mean, and there were only 15 minutes left anyway so what could it hurt to allow this one time.

All this did not go unnoticed by Erasa.

15 minutes came and went in the blink of an eye, and all of the students were now standing in front of the giant dome that was Capsule Corp. Most of the students just looked at the massive building in awe, but a select few had already seen buildings just as huge so it wasn't a surprise to them.

All of the girls squealed when Bulma came to greet them in person. THE Bulma Briefs was standing right there, not ten feet away. Erasa even went so far as to faint, since this was the woman she had come to call her 'inspiration'. All the guys were wide-eyed too at how gorgeous Bulma was...that is, until Vegeta came out and gave them all death glares. Even Sharpner knew not to mess with him.

"Alrighty, you must be the class from Orange Star High! It's so nice to meet you all, I've heard a lot of good things from Mr. Konkichi about your class." Bulma inspected the group of students, knowing that her godson was there somewhere. "Oh hi, Gohan it's nice to see you again." She said with a cheerful tone in her voice once she found him.

The entire class turned and looked at him, their mouths' agape. "Uhh, hey Bulma..." He replied with hesitation. He didn't know why everyone was staring at him, and the glare he was getting from Videl was certainly not helping his situation.

Vegeta made a mental note that this girl had an impressively scary glare that would kill a lesser man. He needed to bring his A-game to outdo this girl.

"How in the world does nerdboy here know Bulma Briefs?" Clearly Sharpner was shocked at this development along with everyone else.

"Well she's kind of my godmother." Gohan laughed a little as he scratched the back of his neck.

"So this is who you know in Capsule Corp? Unreal..." Videl added. Now the question is...how?

"Oh yeah, Gohan's mother is my best friend, and me and his dad had some crazy adventures when I was younger. He's just like a son to me." Bulma interrupted. "But enough of that, you are all here for a while so let's get you to your sleeping quarters."

She led them to the guest dome, which was almost 15 stories high. "You will all be sleeping here for the duration of your stay. There is a pool/hot tub on the lower level, along with a full sized training area. Full track, tournament regulation martial arts arena, complete weight room, and a basketball court. You may do whatever you want on your downtime, just so long as you be careful! I don't want any of you to get hurt, and I'm sure you don't want that either. Lunch is at 12:30 sharp, and until then you can enjoy yourselves since I don't have anything planned for the day. The bots will show you to your rooms, and Welcome to Capsule Corp." She said with a smile before she walked back towards the main building.

The students paired up and followed their respective bots to their rooms. The girls were all on the 5th floor, while the guys were on the 8th.

"And just so you don't try anything," Bulma's voice screeched over the intercom system, "The doors lock at midnight exactly. Anyone not inside their OWN room will spend 5 minutes in the ring with my husband. I'm talking to you, boys, you little perverts!" She snickered. It was fun to mess with people that had to listen to her every command.

Gohan and Videl's bot took them to the penthouse suite on the top floor. Bulma's voice returned, much quieter this time. "You two get this apartment since it was the only one with separate bedrooms. I know I can trust you, Gohan, but I don't want Videl to feel uncomfortable during her stay. And you can take her to the main building whenever you want, too, since I know you'll probably be there a lot anyway."

"Thanks Bulma." He replied before she signed off. "So, you choose which bedroom you want and I'll take the other one." He told Videl. His mother had taught him to be extremely polite to all women no matter the consequences. And besides, her wrath was much worse than anything that could happen by being polite to a girl, so he didn't really object to that rule.

"Ok, I'll take this one then," She pointed to the Master Bedroom. "If that's alright." She added.

"Of course!" Gohan replied with a grin.

They both unpacked their suitcases in the solitude of their respective rooms.

'Alright, Gohan, this hasn't been that bad. Just...five more months of this.' He sighed. 'I just hope I survive that long.' He thought to himself.

'Well this isn't as bad as I thought. Gohan may be a bit of a nerd, but he sure does have some pretty sweet connections!' Videl admitted. 'But if celebrities like Krillin and Bulma Briefs are all friends of his dad's, then who exactly is...was...his father?' She had to know everything now, he was just too strange to leave alone. 'I'll intero- ask him about it after lunch. Maybe he'll give me a straight answer for once.' By now, Videl had completely forgotten about the mysterious stranger that saved her yesterday.

"Hey Videl," Gohan said as he peeked into her room. "I'm gonna go get a snack at the main building, you want to come with?" He secretly hoped she would say no, but he couldn't just disappear without telling her where he was going. She would probably get suspicious knowing her.

"No I still need to get situated a little, maybe next time." She replied.

Gohan sighed in relief. He was absolutely starving since he didn't have dinner or breakfast, so now would be the perfect time for him to go to town on some food. Not to mention he didn't really want people to see his appetite.

There was still about 15 minutes until lunch when Gohan was finished eating his 'snack'. Which means he had plenty of time to find his brother and Trunks. He hadn't seen either of them today, which meant they were up to something. He quickly searched for their ki and found them both in GR with Vegeta. Gohan sighed, at least they weren't out causing mischief...yet.

Lunch came and went without any problems, all the partnered students eating with each other. Most of them were already friends, so the groups didn't really make anyone angry. However, Sharpner was a little peeved that he wasn't with Videl and the nerd was, but he got over that with a swift elbow to the stomach.

Bulma came over the intercoms with an announcement. "Alright kiddos, tonight at dinner we will be splitting up again to find out who will teach you your survival skills. The mentors will be as follows: Krillin Chestnut, Tien Shinhan, the turtle hermit Roshi, Eighteen, and the famous Yamcha. The groups will be chosen at random, 3 pairs per teacher, so I hope you all are prepared for their training."

Gohan sighed, he knew the rest of his dad's friends would be here, but he wanted Tien to be their teacher. At least he wouldn't try to ruin his 'normal' life.

"Wow Gohan, did you hear that? All those famous fighters! I wonder who we will get." Videl said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I guess we'll find out tonight." Gohan responded mater-of-factly.

"What, aren't you even a little excited to be taught by legends?" Videl asked, peeved that her partner had no interest in the subject. 'Great, I get stuck with this dud, he'll probably hold me back too. Darn it!' She thought.

"Anyway, what's got you so glum today?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." His eyes were glazed as he stared at the wall, expressionless. Memories of the Cell Games flashed through his mind constantly, and without warning. His dad sacrificing himself to save them, but it being in vain as Cell returned anyway. 'Dad...'

"Helloooooo?" Videl waved a hand in his face. "Anybody home?"

He snapped out of his gaze, but couldn't hide the look of pain on his face. 'It was my fault after all...'

He sighed and entered his own room, shutting the door behind him, leaving a confused Videl in the center of the room.

"What was that all about?" She asked to no one in particular. He seemed so depressed for some reason, but why?

...

A few relaxing hours later, Videl knocked on his door.

"Gohan? It's almost time for dinner, you ready?" She prodded. Her only answer was silence. "Gohan?" She asked as she slowly pushed the door open. Gohan was sleeping on his bed, but something was wrong. He was sweating and his face scrunched up in disgust. It started to worry Videl.

She decided to wake him up since they were short on time. She slowly nudged him at first, but then started to almost shake him by his shoulders when he didn't wake up.

"Gohan, you have to wake up, please!" Videl shouted angrily. A second later, she landed on the floor with a thud. Gohan had his hand around her throat and a fist in the air. His eyes glared deep into hers, scaring the living shit out of her. She had never felt so threatened in her whole life.

An instant later, Gohan flinched. He looked at the girl he was pinning to the ground in horror, and quickly jumped back and crawled into a corner.

"Vi-Videl are you okay? I'm so sorry..." He asked with a studder. He now looked like a scared puppy, much to the confusion of Videl. 'What the hell just happened?' She thought as she shook herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What in the world were you dreaming about?" She regained control and looked angrily at him.

"I don't remember..." He lied. He couldn't ever forget the details of that day. They were a constant reminder to him of his failures to protect the ones he loved. Sure, he had killed Cell in the end, but it ripped him apart to know that his father died because of his ignorance.

"Alright what is your deal Son Gohan? You almost just tried to kill me, and you lie to me and say you don't remember? Look, I know I'm a bossy person, but if you really expect us to be friends then I expect some honesty from you, ya hear?" She yelled.

Gohan sighed, he DID just try to kill the girl, so he owed her something. He had to give her a good, but truthful, story now or else she would never be nice to him.

"Fine." Gohan simply stated.

Videl grinned as she thought of the possible questions she should ask him.

"BUT, I will only answer one question about my past per night. That is the deal, take it or leave it." He added.

She took it, knowing it was better than nothing. It was getting close to dinner time now, so she decided to use tonight's question immediately.

"So...how many of the teachers that Mrs. Briefs brought in do you know?" She asked, trying to get a basis of his roots.

"All of them." Gohan simply said.

That took Videl off guard, not because of the answer, but because of his composure when he said it. Most people would brag and rub it in someone's face if they knew people like that, but Gohan had said it like it was no big deal. She liked that he was at least humble about it.

There was an awkward silence after that, but it was interrupted by a loud growl. Gohan's face flushed.

"Well I think we should probably go to dinner now, I'm starving! If you couldn't tell." Gohan flashed her a grin and then left for the cafeteria. Videl followed suit.

Well class, before we eat, we are going to pick your teachers. Each group come up and draw a name from this bowl.

They all did, and soon they all crowded around their teachers, who were waiting silently at different tables. Gohan, Videl, and Erasa and her partner drew Eighteen, while Sharpner and his partner, Marker, drew Master Roshi.

After they had all introduced themselves, Eighteen grabbed Gohan and pulled him away from the group.

"You already know all of the things I have to teach these numbskulls, so I won't care if you go off and do whatever you want during my training time. And take your partner, too, if you go, she seems like a very capable girl. For a human at least." 18 told him.

"It's alright 18, I'll go. But I might miss one or two because I'm sure Vegeta is still angry about me beating the snot out of him, and is itching for a rematch." Gohan smirked. They returned to the group and proceeded to lay out the schedule for the next two weeks, then they would be on their own.

The next week and a half was relatively the same; Eighteen taught them how to survive, and Videl's questions were, thankfully, only about his family for now. His mother was ChiChi, daughter of the Ox King, he had a little brother Goten, who was six, they lived in Mt Paozu, etc. He knew that it wouldn't last for long, but he was thankful that he had some time to prepare for the hard questions.

Videl knew she should wait a while before asking him personal questions, because she assumed a lot of them would involve his dad and that was obviously a bad memory for him. She decided to gain his trust before bringing up that part of his past.

Now it was the last day of training, and most of the students were ready to go. Some of the girls were crying since they couldn't shop for the next few weeks, including Erasa, but that was about it.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow is the day that you leave get dropped off in the forest. Go and get a good nights sleep and we'll head off first thing in the morning. As a reminder, our teachers will be keeping an eye on you at all times, so don't be afraid of anything. They will protect you from any real danger, but other than that you are completely alone. Good luck kids!" Bulma announced at the end of dinner.

All the students went to their rooms, ready to turn in for the night. By 10 o'clock everyone was asleep, resting their bodies for the journey ahead.

Everyone, that is, except for Videl. She had butterflies in her stomach, like a child does on Christmas Eve, so she decided to get something else to eat. She glanced over and was find Gohan's light was still on. She walked over to see if he was still awake.

He was curled up beside the bed, fast asleep. She shrugged it off and was about to turn off the light, but then something on his dresser caught her attention. It was a picture of Goku with a toddler Gohan on his shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. Videl couldn't help but smile as she picked up the picture, knowing it was probably one of few that Gohan got with his dad.

"He was a great man." Gohan said, startling Videl. He walked over to her, a look off longing in his eyes. "All he did was care for others, trying to protect everyone he could. It's hard for me to talk about because when he died, he was protecting me." He continued.

Videl was surprised at his openness with her, but it made her happy nonetheless. She would rather him be honest with her on his own account than having to force him to tell her.

"I wish I could have met him, he sounds great." She responded. "Unlike my dad who just boasts about his accomplishments all the time." They both laughed.

"Videl...thanks for not telling anyone about this. I know I haven't told you a lot yet, but I'm glad to be able to talk to someone who won't judge me." Gohan smiled at her. She smiled back, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Then they heard a loud banging on the door.

"BRAT, WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE!" Vegeta shouted through the door. "Meet me in the GR in 5 minutes or else!" He growled as he walked away.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually," Gohan said with a laugh. "I'll explain later, goodnight Videl. See you tomorrow." He waved as he rushed out the door.

She was furious. How could Vegeta ruin their moment like that? 'Wait, what am I saying? Who cares if that nerd was opening up to me, it's not like I think he's cute, or handsome, or charming...' She mentally slapped herself. Videl Satan was not about to go soft on anyone. She just went to bed, shaking it off as nothing to be concerned about.

**Might be a while before i update again. Sorry folks, life is busy.**


End file.
